Summer's Beginning
by animekraze
Summary: [oneshot] With summer coming, there came a time to relax, and find love where you never thought it would come from. [Taang, TophxAang, AangxToph, etc.]


**Love the Taang!! Love it!!! **

**Slaps you. **

**One-shot! Gotta love 'em!. **

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I'm 15, living with my parents and of course I own Avatar: the Last Airbender. **

**_(A)_**

With spring coming to a close, and the sun closer than usual, the summer came closer and closer with everyday that passed. With summer coming, there came a time to relax, and find love where you never thought it would come from.

_

* * *

_

Lovely set of eyes,

_Each a beautiful fog blue,_

_Beauty in blindness._

* * *

Like every human being in the world, she's grown. She's grown in height, maturity (At some level), and of course the proof that the woman can provide plenty for her newborn child. Fortunately, that's a different story. This one talks about one young girl who blossoms into a young lady and attracts the once person whom she never thought would even bash an eyelash at her. 

"Katara, my chest is feeling tighter," Toph said one day, "My robe around my chest is constricting my breathing." She touches her chest, feeling the pulled fabric.

Katara smiled, "You're growing up," she pauses to think, "I'll go to the market to find some fabric, I'll try to see if I can make your robe a little bigger." Katara stands and dusts herself off, "In the mean time, you have to stay here."

Toph nodded, "Fine." She stretched out her legs, "Hurry back!"

Katara grabbed a basket and her wallet, "I will," and hurried to the market place.

Alone, once again, and to fill the silence she played with a bit of dirt. She rested her chin on the cave between her knees and sighed, "Oh darn this." She stood up and started to walk down a road.

Aang played with the water in the river. Now fifteen, he was taller, more refined, but still a twelve-year-old at heart. He stepped on top of the water, steadied himself, and walked. A large smile plastered onto his face.

Toph walked in, unaware that anyone was there, and sat down on the riverbed. She sighed, still bored, and dipped her feet into the river.

Aang, feeling mischievous, started to plot. He jumped into the air and gently settled himself on a settled wind scooter.

"I heard you when you jumped from the water." Aang stopped immediately, "I'm not blind **and** deaf." Toph sighed.

Aang dropped onto his feet and laughed nervously, "I know…" he scratched his cheek, and decided to sit next to his teacher. He pulled his knees into his chest and rested his chin where the knees made a small cave.

Toph, sleepy from the heat, yawned and rested her head on Aang's shoulder. She yawned again and closed her eyes yearning for a minute of sleep. She shifted so that her entire head would rest on Aang's shoulder, and fell asleep.

Aang, not moving, became as red as a tomato, "Toph…?" he whispered. He poked her forehead, but didn't receive a response. And she was supposed to be a light sleeper.

He hit puberty when he was twelve. He was taught about the birds and the bees by both Sokka and Katara (At the same time…), and after that horror story he, as a monk, learned to fight against the temptations of the flesh through meditation, and eventually hypnosis. Unfortunately for Aang, the hypnotizer didn't mention the expiration date.

Aang looked at Toph's sleeping face, and found him looking at how much she had matured. He coughed violently, stirring Toph, and sighed, looking the other way. He pulled on his ear, signaling his nervousness and the fact that his entire head was basically a campfire.

He looked back at Toph, and watched her sleeping face. He realized that he had never seen her asleep since the time when the Azula trio chased them. Even then, he never did get a good glimpse, being the first awake, turning to the left to see Momo's ears and then Toph who immediately awoke after he did.

Aang smiled, thinking of a sleeping baby, and brushed her hair back from her face. He suddenly felt motherly and decided to fix her hair. He then realized he doesn't know how. So, with all the knowledge of hair he had (Which is none, considering he's bald and shaves his head everyday), he pulled back her head band.

A layer of hair fell down and fluttered around her shoulders leaving a bun. He smiled, thinking how cute she looked, and pulled her hair up and attempted to clip the extra hair into the bun.

He was sweating, worried she might wake up, and then his finger slipped sending one clip into the river. He almost cried out, and then saw that the bun stayed intact. He noticed another clip, and tried to use that to put the extra hair into the bun.

Aang gave up after another ten minutes of trying, and just pulled the last clip out.

Her hair fell out of its frame and fluttered down onto her back.

Aang paused, and smiled, 'Why doesn't she let her hair go more often?' he laughed quietly and sighed. He watched the sun shine on the water, a small glimmer danced on the surface.

Toph shifted into a more comfortable position and her lips parted slightly.

Aang looked at her. His initial reaction was to widen his eyes so wide that a fly could fly into it. He then blushed as red as a tomato and turned his head away, conflicted. He then looked at her, thinking, contemplating, and came close to her face, closer, closer, closer…

"What are you doing?"

Aang froze; sweat dripping everywhere creating a tiny pool of sweat, "Me!? Oh, well…nothing!" he smiled, and laughed nervously.

Toph pulled away from Aang's shoulder and cracked her neck and shoulders; "Really…" she smiled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Aang nodded furiously, "Well, I better, go…over there and see Appa, because, you know, he might be hungry and…yeah…" he stood up and began to walk away.

Toph reached out and grabbed his wrist, "Hold on." She rested her other hand onto the ground, palm down, and quickly slid her hand back.

The ground pulled underneath Aang's feet and he fell onto the ground with a grunt. Now seeing stars, he regained his breath, "Hey! What was that-?" be still heart for the Avatar has found his love.

Two arms, each beside his head, one girl on top of the boy, two lips together to create one. Toph pulled back, touched his forehead with hers, and pushed off him, walking away with a refreshed face and a wide smile.

Aang, still on the ground and as red as red can be, touched his lips and started to see more stars.

* * *

Katara smiled, holding an elaborate yellow robe and two grass green shirt and pants, "I'm sure she won't mind me buying these clothes. They were on sale!" she started to feel giddy, excited for another girl to girl session with Toph. 

Katara eyed Toph sitting on a boulder eating some nuts, "Toph, I bought this; I know you'll love it! It's just like your outfit except a little more…" she noticed Toph wasn't paying attention, "Toph, Earth to Toph, come in Toph!"

Toph smiled, "I hear ya, Captain." she jumped from the boulder and smiled brightly, "So…did you buy the material?

* * *

Aang, mouth hanging and eyes nearly rolled all the way up his head, stared at the setting sun. Whenever he thought of the events that unfolded to that outcome he blushed and slaps himself. 

The deafening sound of slapping was heard.

And then another.

And then another…

"This isn't working…" Aang whined and fell onto his back, arms and legs spread out. He laid on the banks of the river, head rested on a fresh patch of newly grown grass, "Eh…pretty…" he mumbled watching the yellow flowers in the tree. They were blooming and becoming…

Aang slapped himself, "NO! I. MUST. LEARN. SELF-CONTROL!!!" he shouted to no one in particular.

"Who are you talking to?"

Aang tensed up, "N-No one!" he sat up quickly, facing the sunset, sweat dripping down his face.

"Huh…" Toph snorted, and walked up to Aang, standing behind his back. She tapped his head, "So, how do I look?" she folded her hands behind her back.

Aang looked back at Toph, only to see her knees, and then looked up only to see her, "KNOCKERS!?" he clamped his hand over his mouth, 'Oh shi…' he immediately regretted that derogative term.

Toph, confused, crossed her arms, "You're just weird today," she bent down to his ear, "Was it that kiss…?" blew at his ear, and felt him tense up even more. She giggled, and stood straight, "So…" she walked in front of him and bent down to eye level, "Like this?" she pulled at her clothes, "Katara said I looked cute."

Was cute the right word?

Aang, biting his bottom lip, put his index fingers together and pushed them together, "Well…you do…" he mumbled under his breath.

Toph, slightly red, sat down in front of Aang. They played the staring game for ten hours…at least, that's how Aang felt.

"What!" he cried throwing his arms up in the air, "What do you want!?"

Toph poked his forehead, hard, and crossed her arms, "Nothing."

Aang, covering his throbbing forehead, sighed, "What…what…ah, never mind…" he dropped his arms, "I don't understand you…"

"Eh…really?" Toph laughed, "Well, I don't understand you either."

"Really, and why so?"

"You're the Avatar and you're such a wimp."

"I am not!"

"You're also a crybaby!"

"I AM NOT!"

"You couldn't even handle a bit of strict teaching when you first started earthbending!"

"Hey! I was a KID!"

"And now you're a baby."

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"AH STOP!"

Toph laughed, "This is too much fun."

'You were doing this for yourself!?' Aang nearly cried.

Aang looked at Toph as the sun set lower into the horizon, 'She really is cute…' he smiled gently looking at her innocent expression.

Toph played with a piece of grass and looked up, "Is something the matter?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he said snapping his head the other way. He looked at Toph, and noticed her expression. She was confused, perplexed, and saying what-is-wrong-with-him-today?

"Really…" Toph titled her head to the right.

Skip-da-loo my darling, one beat skipped for the next. Aang watched her with intent, "Hey, Toph, would you believe me if I told you…"

Toph blinked and smiled, laughing slightly, "Tell me what?"

As the last of the sun began to disappear and the night sky begin to arise the two were together as one. Two hearts beating as one, hand in hand, eyes closed, lips fused, one thought; the summer began with a bang. All morals erased as they breathed in each other, losing themselves in the romantic saturated atmosphere.

Lovely night skies please bring my message to her. Tell her I love her with all my heart and I hope she loves me so. Tell her I will be with her until the land disappears from the bottom of our feet and the skies turn black as the end draws near.

Comforting soft grass, bring my message to him telling him I love him so. Tell him I love him with all my heart and I hope he loves me as such. Tell him I will be with him through thick and thin, through any obstacle and to the end of life itself.

Tell my love that this one loves that one more than life itself.

He drew back, out of breath, and a bit excited.

Toph eyes wide and swollen lips, open her mouth up and down, unsure as to what to say.

"That's for earlier." He whispers in her ear, drawing closer to her, feeling her hands on his chest.

Toph blushes and closes her mouth, "Really…" she whispers back in his ear.

Aang nods and hugs her tight, never letting her go.

She hugs back, hoping to never lose her grip.

The crickets chirp welcoming the beginning of the night, the trees whistled and rustled as the wind commanded them to do, and the moon rose, ever so slowly, full and bright.

_Beautiful bright moon,_

_Give strength for I love someone._

_So bright is our love. _

_**Fin...** _

_**(A)**_

**I showed my friend the last part (since she's not a anime fan like me) and she went insane! She loved it, and I hope you guys do, too. **

**I like writing romantic stories, but not so much reading them. If it's cute and fluffy, awesome, hardcore romance just makes me gag. **

**Please leave a review! It helps me keep going. **


End file.
